


Safe in Your Arms

by emiliaL128



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt/Comfort, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: In which Daisy faces Nathaniel Malick and is in deep emotional pain because of such. She needs someone to be there for her. Daniel Sousa is that someone.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	Safe in Your Arms

The sickening sound of bones cracking from the inside out and objects being quaked apart made Daisy sick to her stomach. Watching him use _her_ powers nauseated her. _He_ was doing the quaking, not her. He had stolen a part of her and made it his. He took the essence of her identity for himself. He didn’t deserve her powers. He wasn’t an inhuman. Yet, here he was, quaking things all around him. Just like she would do. After all the years he technically had spent using and perfecting the powers, he had gotten quite good at it.

And it broke her. It infuriated her to the deepest part of her soul. How dare he copy the very thing that had changed her entire life, for better and for worse. She had gone through hell when she first got her powers. She didn’t want them at first, but they had become a part of her. They had changed her in more ways than one. They taught her lessons that shaped who she was at the core of her being. They helped her be  _her_.  They were hers, and hers alone.

And now they were his. He was taking them for granted. All of that power placed in the wrong hands. After everything Daisy had been through for them, after all the deaths they had been related to, the destruction they caused, the lessons they taught, all Nathaniel cared about was that they were powerful. He didn’t care about what they meant, or how they could make the bearer feel. He didn’t appreciate them, and Daisy hated him for that. She hated seeing  her  powers being taken advantage of. She had worked so hard to exist in harmony with them, and here he was, using them as if they were the easiest task to conquer.

She stood from afar, her fists clenched and her face tight. She had dug her nails so deep into her sleeve that she had actually broken through and tore skin. The anger, the hurt, and the betrayal she felt from the situation radiated off her. It engulfed her.

Everything that had been holding her together seemed to disappear at once. 

It started with one quake in his direction. It caught him off guard, knocking him off his feet. He went to quake her in retaliation, and Daisy physically felt her nerves shudder. He was trying to hurt her with  _ her  _ powers. It felt as if her own powers were betraying her.

His quake barely even left his fingertips. She sent a quake of her own, dispersing his at once. He looked shocked at the fact.

He tried again to no avail. This time, Daisy broke through his quake and shattered the bones in his hands. White shards pierced his skin and the structures became visible on the exterior of his hand.

He screamed in agony, almost appearing scared. No, Daisy noted, not only did he look scared, he was petrified. If she had seen her own look in her eyes staring at her as she screamed in pain, she would have been petrified too.

She didn’t stop there. She continued to walk towards him. She sent another quake at him, this time shattering his leg when she noticed he was beginning to make the most minuscule attempt to stand up.

Even with the years of practice that Nathaniel had gotten, he was no match for her. The powers were tailored to her, after all, not him. He didn’t stand a chance, and both Daisy and Nathaniel knew he never would.

As she got closer, she relished the look of sheer terror on his face. She saw regret in his eyes as his face was shrewd in pain. For the first time since that day in the barn, Nathaniel truly regretted the personal attack he had exacted on Daisy’s identity and being.

She kept walking towards him, sending yet another quake.

_Crack_.

And another.

_Crack_.

She pulverized every bone in his body, apart from the neck and skull. By the time she had shattered everything else, she was face to face with him.

She stood above his shriveling body as he continued to scream. 

She ceased her powers at once, breathing heavily. Not because of exhaustion from power use, no, it was anything but. Her  emotions, rather, were taking a toll on her. The anger was overpowering. It threatened to spill from every part of her body, as if it hadn’t done so already. So she let it. 

She gripped his shirt, lifting his limp body up with minimal effort as he whimpered in pain. She held him up against the wall of a building he had begun to quake apart moments prior to her arrival. A sadistic look spread across her face.

His powers, rather _her_ powers in _his_ body, were involuntarily emitting from him and shaking their surroundings slightly. Once realizing the fact, Daisy’s anger only grew.

Still holding him up against the wall, she landed a hard jab to his jaw, dislocating it at once.

She threw her fist at his skull, drawing blood upon impact. 

She punched his cheek, causing more of the crimson liquid to leak from his mouth, which was contorted open and seemingly unable to close because of his injuries.

She had barely noticed that he was out cold. She continued to throw punches at his unconscious body, one after the other.

She striked him in his ribs, or whatever was left of them after her quaking from just moments before. She sent quakes into his chest and at his lungs and heart. Her hands soon became covered in his blood, or was it her technically blood because of his experimentation on her? She shuddered at the thought.

With a quick flick of her wrists, she snapped his neck. She released him from her grasp, his body sliding down the wall and leaving behind a trail of blood.

Just like that, he was dead, and obviously so. No one would have been able to survive that, Daisy knew that much. She could’ve stopped there, as she had already been well past the mission’s goal of capturing him. 

But she didn’t.

It was as if she was no longer in control of her own body. Her emotions were. And she was very much still furious and broken. All she could do was watch as her emotions continued to exact their revenge.

She sent more quakes at him, then eventually brought herself down to the ground where he lay, curled up with a face still very much contorted in pain.

She landed blow after blow to his mangled body, blood covering the entirety of it.

She ignored the tears streaming down her face.

She ignored the frantic voices attempting to reach her through her comms.

Even when the shaking surroundings became her own doing rather than Nathaniel’s, she didn’t stop. She couldn’t. Every negative feeling she had been repressing throughout the past few months, suitably even years, seemed to come out at once.

She was just so  _angry_. 

She would’ve continued beating the corpse if not for the person nearby.

A muffled voice tried to reach her, this one sounding much less distant than the ones on the comms did.

Still, she pushed it away, barely registering it.

Her punches became increasingly less powerful and more sloppy as her emotions continued to get the best of her.

“ _Daisy, stop,_ ” The masculine voice called out to her. She didn’t stop. 

It wasn’t until she felt his hand grab her shoulder and pull her into his warm arms that she ultimately pulled away from Nathaniel’s body.

Even through blurry and spinning vision, she knew it was Sousa. She didn’t even have to see at all to know that. He had a certain presence to him that she would recognize from a mile away. A calming one. One that she desperately needed in this  moment.

She struggled against his large arms, but she found that she was much weaker than she had expected to be. She threw a couple of weak punches into his chest, but he stood there on his knees with his unflinching hold on her, barely reacting to her blows at all.

Eventually, she gave in.

She softened into his grasp and nuzzled her head into his chest, squeezing her eyes shut.

She sobbed, one heart-wrenching cry after another.

She sobbed harder than she ever had before and harder than she thought she ever would.

He held her tight, resting his own head on hers.

“I’ve got you. You’re okay,” He assured her. She just squeezed her eyes tighter and cried harder.

“H- he-” She tried to talk, stuttering over the single syllable over and over again. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” He whispered into her ear as he stroked the back of her head. He had concern etched on his face and in his voice.

Daisy slid her own arms under his and grasped his back, gripping onto the material of his shirt with the remnants of her wavering strength. As she broke down, she breathed in his scent, relishing in it’s soothing nature.  She felt safe for the first time in a long time.

They just sat there, the two of them alone, holding each other in their arms. The holding became increasingly more mutual as time went on and Daisy relaxed her hand position while simultaneously holding him tighter and tighter. 

Her surroundings disappeared. It was just her and Sousa, nothing else mattering. Nathaniel slipped her mind entirely. Sousa was the only thing she could focus on now. As far as she was concerned, there was only him. No one and nothing else.

That’s how she knew she was safe.


End file.
